In My Dream
by Feathery Quill
Summary: Tomoyo always had a dream, but she never told anyone before. So now is your chance to know that dream. Don't forget to R&R!


.:'**_In My Dream':._**

_**By Haruko Shinohara**_

**.:Tomoyo's POV:.**

I just entered my classroom and saw that it was empty. It was still very early in the morning. There's still more than an hour left until class starts, so I just sat down on my chair, pulled out my sketchbook that I always carry around with me, and started drawing.

The reason why I arrived very early this morning was because of the dream I had last night. It woke me up at half an hour past three in the morning. It was still dark, so I tried to go back to sleep, but it was of no use. That dream keeps entering my head, even now. With nothing else to do, and I just can't turn back to sleep, I took a bath, ate breakfast, and soon, I was ready for school.

My mother was still asleep in her room by then. Only a few servants were awake, most likely the cook because mother has an early appointment later today, and she wanted to eat breakfast by the time she wakes up. So I did my best to be stealthy passing her room. Mother was a light sleeper so I had to be careful not to wake her up.

Then I passed by the kitchen, grabbing my packed lunch on the way. I walked to the door and made my way outside towards the huge gates, making sure the security guard or any of my bodyguards didn't see me as I walked out of the gate.

So now, here I am, alone in an empty classroom and trying to pass the time by drawing. If you're wondering what I'm drawing right now, you probably know what it is…or rather _who_ it is.

Yes, that's right. It's my super-kawaii-and-always-genki-best-friend-who-is-also-my-cousin-by-the-way a.k.a. Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan, my number one person in the world, is the sweetest person I know. We were best friends since kindergarten, and it was all just platonic love. But it was in third grade that I began to realize that what I felt for her was no longer friendly love but another kind of love I never experienced before.

So I consulted my mother, whom I knew would be able to answer my questions. But when I told about my feelings for my best friend, she got surprised and tears began to fall. Not understanding what's happening, I asked her what I did wrong but she only shook her head and didn't say anything.

It was the first time I ever saw my mother cry. She was a strong and determined lady who never backs out from anything. Whatever she says, she means it. But whatever I did or said to her had made all of the feelings she tried to control to release.

Eventually, she told me the reason why she cried and I was so shocked to know that the person mother loved the most is also Sakura-chan's deceased mother, Nadeshiko. I didn't know Sakura-chan and I are cousins until then.

Though, I got disappointed when my mother refused to tell me what kind of feeling I had for my best friend. She just said that I will know when the right time comes or I'd have to figure it out myself, for the mere reason that I was too young.

By fourth grade, I already knew the concept of love with mother telling me all about it and how it was such a wonderful feeling. But she also told me that it was the worst of all especially when the person you love doesn't love you back.

I didn't agree to that, telling her that even though Sakura-chan doesn't love me back, I will always be happy when she is happy. That made my mother proud of me, and I was glad about it.

In the middle of the school that year, a transfer student arrived, named Li Syaoran. Even then, I knew that he is Sakura-chan's soul mate, despite their rivalry for the cards and Yukito. I knew that they will get along someday, and when they finally realized their feelings for each other, I swore to always be there to support their love and promised never to interfere but only to make it grow.

I didn't really mind but deep inside it was killing me. Whenever Sakura-chan is around, I try to smile as not to make her worry. I would not want her to worry about me. It will only make her feel guilty and I wouldn't want that either.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened, bringing me back from my reverie. I was only more surprised when I realized that it was Sakura-chan who came in.

I quickly put on a smile as I greeted her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan."

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" she replied cheerfully as usual. "Are we the first ones that arrived in the classroom?"

"It seems that way." She smiled at me and moved toward her seat, which was just beside mine.

"What made you arrive so early?" I started, trying to bring up a conversation.

"I set my alarm too early and couldn't fall back to sleep." She said sheepishly as a blush made its way to her face. Oh, how I'd love to record that adorable face!

Then I noticed her getting a notebook and started reading it. "We have a test today, ne, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai, would you like me to help you?"

She nodded her head and said, "If it won't be a bother…"

"I will be glad to help, Sakura-chan." Then a smile lit up her face and we started studying together.

When she isn't looking, I would sneak a glance at her and each time I would think to myself, 'Look this way Sakura-chan and you will see all the love and longing I have for you.'

_Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in silence  
all alone  
in ice and snow_

It began a few years ago, when I just transferred to Tomoeda. It was on the first day of school, and I was so nervous since I was new in town.__

In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You're my love  


It was the first day of school, and I had no eraser. So you lent me yours, the bunny eraser, the very first thing you gave me. Since then, our friendship began.

_  
In your eyes  
I search for my memory  
lost in vain  
so far in the scenery  
hold me tight  
and swear again and again  
we'll never be apart  
_

But as each day passed, we became closer and closer…'til I realized that it was not friendship that I felt for you anymore, and that it was even more…

_  
If you could touch my feathers softly  
I'll give you my love  
we set sail in the darkness of the night  
out to the sea  
to find me there  
to find you there  
love me now  
if you dare..._

I remember that spring day, when we were under a blooming cherry tree, watching both our parents talking. I had confessed my love for you, and then you said you loved me, too. You didn't understand. You thought it was just friendship that I felt, but it was different.

_  
Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in sorrow  
all alone  
to see you tomorrow_

Then Li-kun and you got together. And since then, I started to feel a bit lonely. But I never told you what I really felt. I was afraid it was going to burden your relationship. So I never did.

_  
In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You're my love ...  
my love ...  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and all of its characters. This song is not made by me. It's an original, "You are my love".(from TRC)

REVIEW! This is my first fic to be posted in Constructive criticism is appreciated.

_Haruko Shinohara_


End file.
